


Magic School, Muggle Problems.

by AzarathianRune7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarathianRune7/pseuds/AzarathianRune7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico being in his fourth year of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry, and still has to deal with things that he thought would leave behind in muggle schools. These problems being the sunny Hufflepuff Will, some accusing voices on the whether the Slytherin Quidditch team has been cheating? As well as Nico being stuck in the past due to his sisters and mothers tragic death. And Nico realizes that it’s taken him four years to know that he does in fact have friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Nico's POV **

Nico walked through the empty corridor fully aware that he was late for his first class of the day. The Slytherin Quidditch Team had decided to have an early morning training session in preparation for the match against Hufflepuff tomorrow. That meant however, he had to run back to the common room and get changed as well as collect his things for lessons. Which lead him to having to jog to his Divination lesson. He ran up the spiral stairs up to the top of the North Tower taking two steps at a time, by the time he got to the top he was out of breath but continued to knock on the door and quietly open it.

Professor Trelawney must have been in the middle of a dramatic speech, because she was standing on a stool, her arms were high in the air holding a pack of tarot cards. She looked towards the door still in position, "Er, sorry I'm late. Quidditch practice." Nico explained. Professor Trelawney shook her head and waved to one of the small tables which only had a single person sitting down at it "sit, sit," and then went back to her dramatic talk about the dangers one would face if dealt the death card. Really, Nico thought it was quite self-explanatory, though he wasn’t particularly listening. The table he had been told to sit at was occupied by Will Solace. He could already feel his face heating up 'hold it together di Angelo' he muttered to himself as he reached the table. Will gave him a bright smile as he sat down.

"Hey, Sunshine." Nico tried giving him a glare, but Will carried on grinning. "Don't call me that," Nico replied. Will gave him a wink and turned his attention back to their Professor, much to the relief of Nico. He couldn't believe his luck, first he had been late and now of all people he had to sit next to his crush. Nico looked at Will's yellow tie: Hufflepuff. Then sighed, ever since Nico's first match after he had joined the Quidditch Team as the Slytherin Seeker he had gone against Hufflepuff and that's where it had started. Unfortunately Will wasn't a Seeker so they didn't spend much of the game near each other. But Will was the Keeper which meant Nico always knew where Will would be if Nico wanted a quick peek without anyone noticing. Nico knew he had no chance, Will was way out of his league the blond curls, sky blue eyes, tanned skin and glowing smile. But the Hufflepuff was fairly popular and would never want to be with a Slytherin. In the Second year Will had briefly gone out with a Ravenclaw called Jake Mason, because of that Nico always had some stupid glimmer of hope. 

Suddenly a hand was being waved in his face. "Earth to Nico," the black-haired boy swatted the hand away as Will gave a chuckle. "Last minute Quidditch practice, huh?" Nico straightened in his chair, "yeah."

Will gave one of his smiles "Slytherin panicking over tomorrow’s game then?" He teased. Nico rolled his eyes, "As if." 

One level above them Kayla who was also a Hufflepuff, as well as the Beater on their Quidditch Team began to rub the crystal ball in front of her and looked into it as if she were predicting the future. 

"I foretell that Hufflepuff shall win the game taking place on the 6th." Nico raised a brow, "Tomorrows the 7th." Will began laughing at his Housemates mistake, while Kayla threw her quill at him. "I knew what I meant!" she whisper shouted. Before turning her attention towards Nico.

"Yeah well as long as your Captain plays fair this time-" Nico narrowed his eyes "Luke never cheated." Kayla looked at him like she didn't believe him. He knew what she was trying to insinuate, a few months ago Slytherins Team Captain Luke Castellan who played as their Beater had been accused of cheating against a match with Gryffindor. Which resulted in two Gryffindor players to be in the infirmary. However, there was no proof so Luke was left off the hook. That didn't mean that the rest of the school were going to let it go so easy though, it was also rumoured that another Slytherin player who was their second Beater Octavian Godson was involved. 

"Right," Kayla muttered, Nico didn't know if Luke and Octavian really did pull anything but they were still his team. Will quickly tried to change the subject, "so I think we are meant to-" pointing to the pack of tarot cards on the table but Nico still had something to say. 

"Nothing was proven about Luke and Octavian." He ground out through gritted teeth. "Oh yeah? So explain to me how Jason and Zoe ended up in the infirmary?" Kayla replied. Nico was about to open his mouth when Will put a hand between them, "both of you drop it. We are meant to be doing tarot cards." Kayla turned back to her partner, who was a Ravenclaw called Ella, while Nico gave a huff and turned back to Will for the rest of the lesson. 

After lesson was over Nico quickly got up to leave, Will tried to catch up with him but the Slytherin was still annoyed with Kayla's accusation. This was why Nico knew he never stood a chance with Will, everyone seemed to expect the worst from Slytherin. Looking at his time table he noticed it read Defence Against the Dark Arts. He cringed, ever since they learnt 'Expecto Patronus' he hated the lessons. Before that it was his best, he took a shaky breath as he recalled what had happened a few weeks ago.

_ Flashback _

"Today we are moving onto something different," Professor Thanantos said as he lent on a table in front of the class. "As your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I feel that there is no telling what you will face outside these walls." Everyone in the room shifted in their sits. "So I think it's best if you are taught to stop any attacks should the event occur." Thanantos then began pacing in front of the class, "Of course as fourth years there are some things that must be taught when you are older, but there are some things which I can show you now. So tell me does anyone know of a creature called a dementer?" 

At the mention of the name Nico's hand shot up. There wasn't a class he did extra reading in accept this one. Thanantos gave a nod and so Nico began talking, "Dementers are primarily used as guards for the prison Azkaban, they feed of happy memories and so victims are left in a vegetative state." Thanantos gave another nod confirming Nico's answer.

"Exactly, now we can't have you facing a dementer just yet, but we can get you all learning the spell, wand movement as well as controlling your Patronus." Excited whispers erupted, Thanantos eventually hushed them. "Now repeat after me, Expecto Patronus." His wand making a spiral motion. The class copied. Thanantos gave an encouraging smile "And again."

Once Thanantos was sure everyone had the correct wand action and right pronunciation he moved on. "Now when saying the spell think of the happiest memory that you can remember. A single memory which puts the biggest smile on your face." He paused for a few seconds allowing the class to think before talking again. "Okay everyone up and practice!" The Professor pointed his wand above the class and yelled "Expecto Patronus!" A silver light erupted from his wand which formed a crow that circled around the room. 

The class began laughing with delight and started chanting including Nico. He thought of his most happy memory, Christmas at home with his Father and... Mother. He shut his eyes as he then remembered that those Christmas's didn't exist anymore, not without his Mother and sister Bianca. Nico shook his head, gods that wasn't happy he scolded himself. He tried again, the time he went for a picnic in a poppy field with his...right Mother and sister. Nico shook his head to clear the thoughts he looked around the room, Percy had a dolphin, Jason had an eagle, Annabeth had an owl, Katie had a doe, Hazel had a horse, Juniper had a rabbit and everyone else seemed to be getting their Patronus's fine. 

Just think of good things at school, Nico thought. But the only things which came to mind where his first year when everyone avoided the weird Slytherin kid, the second year where everyone seemed to forget that he were still here and the third where everyone looked at him like they wondered why he bothered to come here at all. That was until his House realised he made good Seeker. Even now people looked at him weird though. He opened his eyes despite not realising he had closed them. 

Thanantos seemed to notice he was struggling as he walked up to him, "Nico? How are you getting on?" He swallowed "I-I'm fine." Thanantos slowly nodded, "Care to show me?" Nico took a deep breath. 

He made a spiral motion with his wand and said the spell and thought of his...his what? He didn't have any real friends, and his family is either dead or his dad was distant at best. The happy memories he did have were taken after- he quickly brought himself back to the present, he wasn't going to open that can of worms. Thanantos gave him a small smile, "It's okay, try again. Your wand action and pronunciation are perfect. Just think of something different." Nico nodded but inside he was screaming. How could he think of anything other than his dead sister and mother? 

He said the spell again, but his thoughts were distracted as he realised he had no happy memories to call to. He had no family anymore, he didn't have a real friends. He again pulled himself to the present to find the once busy class now looking at him. The creepy Slytherin kid who couldn't even manage his own Patronus. Thanantos tried to quickly divert the classes’ attention but the damage had been done. For the rest of class he felt the stares of different class mates on his back. And word must have gotten around because he had heard a few people whisper in the library or corridors when he passed. Since then he refused to try again. Never again. 

_ End of Flashback _

Nico walked into class room 3C and sat on the first empty desk he could find, which was also luckily the desk in the far left hand corner. More people filed in and began filling the rest of the sits. Nico didn't look up but instead fiddled with his wand. Finally class started and Professor Thanantos begun giving out books about the dangers of Trolls. That is until Drew Tanaka was told to move places because of her bickering with another House member Piper McLean. 

Drew huffed but did as Thanantos instructed and proceeded to the empty chair next to Nico who inwardly groaned. Drew was a Slytherin and was surprisingly on the Quidditch Team as one of their Chasers. Though Nico suspected she was only in the sport because unlike some muggle schools there was no cheerleaders to join.

Even though Drew was a little rough around the edges Nico didn't find her that bad. She was nicer to House members and even nicer to Team members. Though that didn't extend to Drew's rival Piper. He wasn't sure what had happened between the two but it had left bad blood between them and it was definitely noticeable. 

"So what's up with you, Death boy?" Drew asked in a hushed tone. Nico scowled at the nickname, apparently his dark eyes, hair and preference to clothing accompanied by his pale skin gained him the nickname Death boy as well as other various names. "Nothing." He muttered back.

Drew rolled her eyes "Right, sure. Still whining over the fact you can't summon your Patronus?" Nico narrowed his eyes, "Your one to talk Drew. You can only create a non-corporeal Patronus." Drew shrugged, "Something is better than nothing." Thanantos looked in their direction, "Would either of you like to share what you’re talking about to the class?"

Drew just smiled sweetly, "Sorry Professor I was just telling Nico about the time I saw a Troll on the out skirts of the Forbidden Forest." Somewhere in the room someone scoffed, "yeah right Drew." It was Piper. Drew gave her a glare before Thanantos carried on the lesson. 

"So you ready for the match tomorrow?" Drew whispered. Nico gave a nod, "Yeah though I don't know how friendly the match is going to be. Everyone still seems hung up about our last match." Drew rolled her eyes, "Please nothing was proven I don't know why everyone is so focused on it." 

Nico nodded in agreement but there was a little nagging at the back of his mind. "So what do you think happened?" he asked. Drew gave him a sideways glance before answering, "You think they cheated?" Nico shook his head. "No I just- well I don't have much to say in defence other than nothing was proven." 

Drew nodded in understanding, "Well the way I see it Jason fell off his broom by himself. Luke passed him beforehand sure, but he didn't actually fall off straight away it took a couple of seconds. That was Jason's own fault it's nothing to do with Luke if he can't balance himself. And Zoe just clearly wasn't looking where she was going." Drew gave Nico a sly smirk, "I mean accidents happen all the time right?" Slowly he nodded.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico feels better...kind of.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Nico had his break. Deciding he wasn't hungry, (despite also missing breakfast), he headed towards the library. 

As he walked through the old halls, avoiding eye contact amongst other students milling in the hall ways, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He spun around, and came face to face with a girl who had golden eyes, rich dark skin and cinnamon curls. On her robes stood a yellow crest with a proudly placed badger. "Hey, Nico!" She smiled cheerfully, as she began walking with him. "Hey, Hazel," she was one of the first people Nico had met in his first year of Hogwarts. She reminded him of Bianca, which he found comforting. But it also meant he didn't often open up to her, scared that he was just trying to replace his older sister. 

"So, where you off to?" Hazel asked. Nico gestured to the left, "The library." The girl beamed, "Me too!" He wasn't sure that she was in fact originally going there in the first place, but he didn't comment. Instead they walked together, Hazel making small talk mainly, about lessons and homework. Though at one point she spoke about her Herbology class, where she paired up with Frank Zhang. Nico did notice her cheeks turned pink at that. 

Finally, when they did reach the library, Hazel quickly found some of her friends. Upon coming here, Nico had rapidly observed that Hufflepuffs tended to have the bigger circle of friends compared to the other Houses. So it didn't surprise him when Hazel dragged him to a fairly large group consisting of: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll, Mitchell Weller and...Nico's eyes widened, of course it would be him. Will Solace. 

Damn, Nico thought, he really couldn't catch a break. 

"Sup Hazel," Leo greeted, then noticed Nico trailing behind her. "Hi Nico!" At that the Slytherin gave a wave to the group with a mumbled 'hello'. Within the minute Will shot by Nico's side. "You okay? Sorry about earlier, y'know with Kayla." 

Nico shrugged, "It's fine." Will gave a forced chuckle, "She didn't mean it." The black- haired boy gave Will a look that clearly showed that he didn't believe him. In response the Hufflepuff gave him a sheepish smile before looking back at the group who were silently watching with interest. Though with both boys attention no longer on each other the small crowd pretended to look like they weren't listening. Travis lunching into a conversation. "So, placing bets on tomorrows game?"

Nico sighed, why was everyone talking about the match? Leo gave a laugh, "On what? Who will win or whose team will have a few accidental injuries?" At the word 'accidental' Leo made quotation gestures. Mitchell, who was also a Slytherin, smacked Leo on his shoulder, "Seriously? Bring me some evidence of foul play then make your jokes." Leo rolled his eyes but gave an apology. 

"So I heard Slytherin did some unplanned practice today?" Annabeth asked. Nico gave a nod, "Yeah?" She shrugged, "Nothing, it's just I didn't see it timetabled." 

He didn't know what the girl was trying to say, but he was pretty sure he didn't like it. "Yeah, well it was early. So no one was using the pitch. We asked for permission and as long as we didn't interrupt other House training then it was fine." He snapped. Annabeth gave another shrug, "I was just curious." 

Deciding to break the tension, Jason stepped in. "Well, I'm sure Slytherin will do well tomorrow." Next to him Percy, who was the Team Captain and Chased for Hufflepuff, made a gasping sound. "What about me, Grace?" Jason gave him a smirk before looking back at Nico. "Thanks," Nico said. The Slytherin then nodded his head to the bandage on Jason's arm, "So how are you...y'know after you..." Not really wanting to say accident considering most of the school had deemed it as planned. 

Jason gave raised a brow before giving the shorter boy a shrug, "I'll be as good as new soon enough." Nico nodded, "Glad to hear it." The group then fell into a uncomfortable silence. 

Rachel then broke it, "So I hear that Thanantos is trying to get Professor Zeus's permission to go into the Forbidden Forest for a class." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like Zeus would allow that. He would get so much backlash from the Ministry of Magic." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, but if you think about it, what better experience for our Dark Arts lessons then the real thing?" Mitchell said. Connor frowned, "Er, you realise that half those monsters in there we haven't even learnt about, let alone repelling spells." Mitchell shrugged, "Still could be pretty cool." Rachel crossed her arms, "Yeah until you die." 

Mitchell glared at her, "If I can handle a dementer, then I think I can handle anything else." Will frowned, "What happens if you came across Inferi?" Nico smirked, feeling bold he decided to contribute to the conversation. "Then he would scream and run?" He teased, which earned a few laughs from the group. 

However, Mitchell narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? Well, at least I can summon my own Patronus." Nico swallowed as the rest of the groups eyes widened. 

"Mitchell!" Will hissed, and began yelling about being rude and insensitive. Though Nico was beyond listening, he took a few steps back, suddenly feeling self concious. He then mumbled something about he needed to get to class early and made his exit. Hazel and a few others called his name, but he ignored them. 

Unfortunately, Will didn't get the hint and came rushing out the library and came to Nico's side. "Hey you alright?" Nico didn't stop or even look at Will, though he did think the question was stupid. 'Yeah he was great, never been better',he thought bitterly. But if he looked at Will the Hufflepuff would notice he was close to tears. "I'm fine," the Slytherin said. 

Will clearly didn't believe him because he stood in front of the shorter boy, and refused to let him pass. "Nico?" Still the black-haired boy kept his eyes to the floor. So Will decided a different approach, and so gently lifted the boys head to face him. "Mitchell was being an idiot, don't take any notice." 

Nico pulled out of Wills hold, "But he was right. I can't summon my Patronus. I- I tried..." Will grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the corridor, away from any students eager for their daily gossip. Will's grip on his arm sent a strange warmth coursing through his body, usually he didn't like physical contact but he thought he would let Will off this one time. 

Once Will had dragged Nico outside, and away from prying eyes did Will speak again. "I heard about your Patronus problem. But you know it's nothing to feel ashamed about, there have been loads of witches and wizards who never managed to summon their Patronus." Nico glared at Will, "You mean Deatheaters?"

At the comment the Hufflepuff's eyes widened, "No! No. I didn't mean Deatheaters. I mean I heard that Professor Akhlys can't summon hers either." 

Nico could tell Will was trying to be nice and comforting, but Nico's bad mood wouldn't let Nico be anything but angry. "Right. Your just saying that what? I can start a club those too sad...too weak, to summon their Patrons?" 

Will's shook his head quickly, his eyes full with concern. "Nico," When he spoke his voice was soft, "I wasn't saying you were weak. God no, I was saying you don't need to feel ashamed. You aren't the only one okay? It's not just you, there are others who can't summon their Patronus. It isn't a bad thing, one day I'm certain you will manage it without a problem. It isn't always a permanent thing. You have more memories to come in your life, and I'm sure there will be happy ones for you to recall." 

At some point Will's hand had rested on Nico's shoulder. But Nico was thinking about what the blond said. 'It wasn't a permanent thing.' It wasn't...but he had a hard time imagining him with any happy memories, in the present or future. Though he didn't voice his opinion, otherwise they would be late for their Charms lesson. Shrugging Will's hand off he mumbled something about getting to class, the Hufflepuff obediently followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! It was meant to be a one-shot, buuut I did this. Maybe another chapter? I'm not sure.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Again sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes (I wrote/ updated on my phone sooo it might be really bad.)  
> Kudos and comments are loved, thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game plans.
> 
> Sorry for grammar/ spelling.  
> And really, really sorry for the long wait. I should of done another chapter for my other story...buuut I was in the mood to write this...soo yeahh. Here you go. :)

Walking to Charms with Will was slightly awkward. Will had attempted to restart the conversation but Nico had quickly rebuild his walls, closing all conversations down with a glare.

Despite having a chat half way to class they weren't too late, in fact the last of the students were just sitting down. Two seats were left, Will seemed to know two pupils who had sat towards the front. Nico recognized one as Cecil, he was a Slytherin, a girl on the other side seemed familiar… Louisa maybe?

Nico headed towards the last seat. Next to Piper, which he didn’t particularly mind, she always did excellent in Charms, as did Drew which seemed to add fuel to the fire in their rivalry. She gave a smile as he sat down, she already had everything out for the lesson, but then again it was her best and favourite class.

Though on the other side was Reyna. She was a Gryffindor. He gave her a nod in acknowledgement, hoping that she wasn’t one of the students who disliked him due to his part on the quidditch team. Luckily she gave him a nod back. Giving a sigh of relief now knowing that in fact he wasn’t going to get judo flipped over a table (which knowing Reyna could totally happen).

“Hush, hush,” Professor Venus walked in front of the class trying to quieten down the chatter of the class.

She was blonde, with cream and gold robes, she must of had heels on too because whenever she walked he could hear them tapping on the stone floor. Her eyes were a unique colour, shifting from blue to green. Despite being a teacher she drew a lot of attention from guys, especially in the older years.

“Alright, could everyone please get out their Standard Book of Spells please.”

At that there was a few seconds of the students shuffling in sits taking out their books, quills, parchment and wands. Nico took his out, he was pretty sure that last lesson they had finished the revision on the charm ‘Carpe Retractum’. Which thankfully he could remember as the seize and pull charm. He was hoping that they would be moving onto the summoning or banishing charm today, seeing as Professor Venus had mentioned them last lesson.

He was in luck.

“Today we will be looking into the Summoning Charm, ‘Accio’. Turn to page 149, please.” The Professor said **.  
**

 

* * *

After Charms Nico had gone to his History of Magic class, with Professor Minerva. As per usual Annabeth Chase had practically inhaled the information. As for him, he didn’t hate the lessons but didn’t particularly like them either. Though Bryce Lawrence had managed to sit next to him, and Nico couldn’t help but notice that Phoebe Volans and Katie Gardner whose desk were in front of them had pushed it forward, leaving a bigger gap between them.

Nico frowned at the action, he didn’t really think it was necessary. Neither Nico or Bryce had said anything to either of them, which Nico supposed was a surprise, usually Lawrence was always shooting his mouth off.  

Though it didn’t last long, Bryce began mocking Annabeth for awhile, swearing and telling her that she was the teacher pet, and no matter how smart she thought she was, it wasn’t going to change her ‘ugly ass face’. On Annabeth’s part she ignored all of it.

Bryce then decided to move on to a new target. Which happened to be Grover Underwood. Nico couldn’t help but think if if anyone had any doubt that he somehow was mixed up in the rumoured sabotaged game, then they were definitely thinking it now. The entire class seemed to be giving him scowls, the worst thing was that a lot of them were also aimed for Nico too. Great.

Professor Minerva had had enough near the end and sent him out for the rest of class, but Nico guessed the damage had already been done.

Now Nico was sitting in the last class of the day, which was Potions. He had even learnt the girls name he had forgotten, Lou Ellen. Will seemed pretty good friends with her and Cecil. And speaking of the blond, they hadn’t spoken since their talk before Charms. Though he had noticed the grins that Will had sent his way when they caught each others eye, honestly Nico didn’t know what to do, so he just looked away until Will stopped looking at him.

“Lets have a look at these Memory potions then,” Professor Circe told the class, as she began looking in the students caldrons. Personally, Nico thought that his looked slightly off colour, but then again he thought that he might of added too many Jobberknoll feathers.

He mixed his until Circe come over, listening to how well the rest of the class had done.

“Maybe a little less on the Shrivelfig next time, Michael.”

“Well that looks good, Leo.”

“Great work, Lou! That's perfect!”

“Add a little more Porcupine quills and it will be just right, Hazel.”

After a while he stopped listening, and instead sighed in frustration on all the homework he had to do. Though he perked up at remembering the quidditch match tomorrow, he still liked to play despite most of the school believing in the rumour. Though if Slytherin could win tomorrow then that would show everyone that they can win, without any more rumors.

When Professor Circe finally came around she said just as what he thought she might, “Less Jobberknoll feathers next time, Nico.” He nodded and begun packing away his things, while Circe walked back to the front of the class.

“Okay, remember do your homework for next week. Except Lou Ellen, because her prize for the best Memory Potion is no homework.”

The girl question gave a fist pump and high fived Will and Cecil ** **.** **

 

* * *

Nico had decided to head back to the Slytherin Common room, there he could work without being harassed by people trying to talk to him or anyone giving him glares. Once he had entered he was surprised to see Luke, Drew, and Octavian sitting on the black leather sofas. They looked up when they heard him enter.

 “Hey Nico.” Luke said as he nodded his head towards him. In return Nico nodded his head to them and gave a general ‘hello’ back. Then walked over to the black elegant tables to the right of the room which had green lamps sitting on them, behind the table were old leather books in cabinets in the same ebony colour as the tables. At the end of the room there was a large window which like a lot of the windows in the Slytherin Common room, had the view of the depths of the Black Lake. Every now and then you could see some weird creature of the deep swim pass, once there were mermaids which lingered around, and Nico decided that in fact the muggle lore was wrong, they weren’t pretty. At all.

 ******** Drew quickly turned back to the conversation that they were previously having. “Luke really, I don’t think this is even necessary. Its the Hufflepuff team, what are they going to do? Give us a stern talking too?”

 ******** Luke rolled his eyes, “Whatever, they have some good players.”

 ******** “Not as good as ours,” a new voice interrupted, all heads swivelled to the new person who had just entered, Chris Rodriguez. Mitchell Weller had also walked in with him, Chris walked over to where the team was and jumped on the empty space next to Drew.

 ******** “Chris! You could of smudged my nails! I’ve just done them!” Drew scolded, as she scooted away towards the arm rest.

 ******** Octavian rolled his eyes, “Come on, Luke. Rodriguez has a point, we will dominate the pitch.”

 ******** Luke narrowed his eyes, “We still need a plan.”

 ******** Mitchell who hadn’t said anything until now, spoke up from where he had sat by the coffee table which was between the two sofas. “You plan for you guys to win.”

 ******** Luke facepalmed, “This is going nowhere.”

 ******** Nico had been listening while doing his homework for History of Magic. And really he could see why Luke was getting frustrated, Nico had learnt quickly once he joined the team that they thought that their skill in the game was enough. In some games it could be, but in others it also came from planning.

 ******** Other people had slowly begun trickling in, though often a lot of Slytherin didn’t come back until the curfew from doing god knows what. Bryce had walked in, and sat on the back of the sofa between Octavian and Luke. Unfortunately he was just as arrogant in his skill as the others, finally Luke yelled at them for being ‘stupid ignorant brats’ who needed to ‘pull their heads out their asses and listen to him before he grates their face on the floor.’ And honestly Nico didn’t know why Luke didn’t say that earlier because it shut them up pretty quick.

Luke finally managed to run through them tips, trick moves (and he seemed to have a lot of those), and advice about the upcoming game. Nico was also impressed and surprised to see that Luke had observed the Hufflepuff players in training and in other games and made a note about their strengths and weakness for each player. It was clever, very clever and also sneaky, but it was Luke so Nico didn’t know what else he expected.

He had heard Will’s name, as well as Percy’s and the rest of the team. And he wondered if he should say something to them. He felt like it was too good of an advantage on the team, but at the same time there weren’t any rules that said they the opposing team couldn’t play on their weaknesses. For all he knew they could be doing the exact same thing in the Hufflepuff Common room, and if he did tell them then he would just give them the idea, which would lead them to playing on his teams weaknesses. No. He wouldn’t say anything, it wasn’t cheating. Slytherins were known to be resourceful, and thats just what they were doing. Still he felt bad, Hufflepuffs were generally about fair play.

When it came to Lee who was the Hufflepuff Seeker, Luke had called him over. Nico had to wonder really if there were any weakness in Lee Fletcher Seeker skills. Out of all the players Seekers were the lightest and fastest, and had to have a good eye, they had to be able to fly with one or at times no hands. Lee had been doing the position longer so really Nico wondered if he could manage to exploit any weaknesses.

“Lee uses a Air Wave Gold,” Luke begun, Nico was surprised to see the depths of the Captains knowledge. “Both your brooms go about the same speed, but yours can still hold speed at higher altitudes.” Nico nodded, his broom was a Moontrimmer, which could go higher without losing speed, while Lee’s had was admittedly more durable, which worked well in extreme weather such as hail, (Nico could speak from experience).

“So if you lose sight of the snitch, try leading him higher, pretend you can see it or something, or just try and get a better view. It will take him a little longer to get back down.” Luke suggested, he then leaned back on the sofa, “The Hufflepuffs as a whole aren’t as...ambitious as we can be. So try to really tight corners, and sharp turners, stuff like that should either shake them off or slow them down.”

Nico frowned, “I doubt it.”

Everyone looked up to him, “What?” Octavian asked.

Nico shrugged, “Players like Percy Jackson would be looking for the Quaffle then safety,” he stated, he knew Percy “I mean really I guess its third because hes always looking out for his friends, or fourth because he always has a sharp eye for blue food...or just food in general.”

Drew was looking at him as if he just grew two heads, “Blue food?”

Nico shrugged nervously, “Yeah… I dunno either.”

Luke thought for a few seconds, “We still go with my plan.” The group nodded, Nico wondered if maybe the Hufflepuffs well known trait of being hard working was going to pay off in the match tomorrow.

“So shouldn’t someone go tell Piper?” Mitchell asked, as if he just noticed they were missing a team member. Drew made a disgusted face, “Just let her struggle through the match, if she wasn’t here thats her own fault. I can’t believe she actually hangs around with people like Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque and Annabeth Chase. I say we get a new Chaser.”

The scary thing was Luke seemed to consider it. “She needs to know the plan tomorrow, I’ll run it through with her later.”

Bryce waved his hand as a carry on motion, “And a new Chaser? This is the third time in a row when she hasn’t been here.”

Nico looked at him as if he was stupid, and in some aspects Nico was sure he was. “Um, well maybe because these ‘meetings’ come about when you hang out. Which is pretty much all the time. So unless she telepathic, I don’t think she is going to realise.”

Bryce stepped over to him looking like Nico had just insulted him and all his ancestors, “Yeah? Then why are you always so conveniently here, huh?”

Nico shrugged, “Because you guys always talk about game plans where no one else can listen, aka here,” he gestured around the room, “And I’m doing work most of the time.”

Bryce gave a smirk, “Yeah, because you have no friends. Only losers talk to you.”

Nico couldn’t help but realise that actually, yes, Bryce was stupid. “You’re talking to me.”

At that Chris cracked up, as did Mitchell and anyone who were milling around who were listening to the conversation. Even Drew, Luke and Octavian smirked.

“What?! No! I didn’t mean-” Bryce tried backtracking.

Nico rolled his eyes, “Right, anyway see you later you guys,” as he looked at the people he was sitting with, then directly at Bryce, “bye, loser .”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes!  
> Thanks for reading/ commenting and any kudos! :)

Really, Nico didn’t know where he was going. He had just walked out of the Common room before Bryce rubbed two brain cells together and come up with a response.  Plus it was more dramatic.

It also sucked because he hadn’t actually brought much with him, he had left his bag, with his work and books back on the table. Hopefully they would still be there once he got back. Though it was more Slytherin style to copy the work, rather than hide it.

He realised that he had unconsciously wondered to the quidditch pitch. Making sure that no one was around he decided to climb the steps on the nearest Slytherin tower. The stairs were worn and creaked as they supported his weight, but eventually he emerged at the top.  Walking past the wooden benches which were lined across, he stepped up to side.  The sun was setting, which indicated that he should be heading back soon.

Still, he glanced around the surroundings. He hadn’t really come up here except for quidditch matches that didn’t involve his team. But even then he was to distracted by the game to look around him, there were a few times when him and a few ‘mates’ (which meant House members) came a few times after curfew, though he was too busy making a nuisance of himself to take a moment for a look around. He smiled at remembering those few times. Sometimes when he came out here with them, usually being Luke, or someone from the team, he felt like he actually had friends. He supposed that’s why he liked being in the team, because for a while he could pretend that he was just hanging out with his mates. Well, until Bryce or Octavian opened their mouths.

Even so, the setting sun falling behind the Dark Forest was strangely beautiful.  The bright orange-y yellow hue, against the silhouettes of the bare trees. The Black Lake also seemed to rebound fragments of the light too, making the murky water actually look swimmable.

Despite his environment the actual pitch looked…empty. He was used to the cheering, yells and shouts, the normal hoorays and boo’s. Whenever he came here it was a colourful crowd of red, yellow, blue and green. There always seemed to be the chatter of everyone talking over each other and people encouraging their friends and House mates. The commentary booming over everything, calling out player names, while updating the sea of people the scores.  Not to mention the rush he felt, especially on the pitch, darting and dodging between players, and the pressure to retrieve the Golden Snitch, as well as the 150 points which went along with it.

But now? Now it was silent. He could actually hear the tapestry hanging off the towers, flapping in the wind. Even though that he knew that it was still a well-used arena, right now it felt abandoned, almost forgotten. Which was stupid because he full well knew that it was being used tomorrow morning, and that opened a whole new can of worms which he didn’t want to go near. He was determined to win though, to show that Slytherin wasn’t just that House with the bad reputation that they could win with their skill without everyone tagging them as cheaters.

The creaking of steps made him turn around, taking out his wand and pointed it to the stairway. In a million years he would have never guessed that it was Will Solace standing sheepishly with a broomstick in each hand. Nico stood there for a few seconds, wondering a) what Will was doing here, b) why did he have the schools rubbish Shooting Star broomsticks, and c) _seriously_ what was Will doing here?

Will raised an eyebrow, “You going to put that down or…?”  Nico looked between Will and his wand which he was still holding in the blonds direction. Slowly he put it back in his pocket, not because he thought that Will was a threat, because he was still getting over the fact that Will Solace was out nearly after curfew.  

“What are you doing here?” Nico finally asked. The Hufflepuff shrugged, “Thought I’d go for a walk.”

Nico gave him a disbelieving look, “Really? And you walk around with broomsticks?”

“No! Well…I saw you come up. So I thought…maybe, we could…y’know,” Will said, holding up the two brooms up a little. Despite the sentence not making any sense Nico got the concept. 

“Oh…Okay. I guess.” The dark haired boy said reaching out for one of the brooms; they were normally given to first years or anyone who played quidditch who didn’t have one of their own.

Will rolled his eyes, “You could sound a little more… enthusiastic.”

Nico gave him a deadpanned look before climbing onto the broom, levitating off the ground and putting his feet on the foot rests. Will did the same, and soon enough they were flying around the empty pitch. It was quickly becoming dark so they couldn’t go far without losing sight of each other.

“Man, is it just me or does it feel weird without all the noise?” Will laughed. Nico couldn’t help but give a smile, he was glad to see that it wasn’t just him with that thought process. Still he was technically on the opposing team so he had to have some game play banter, “You mean the noise of victorious Slytherins celebrating?”

It was Will’s turn to give the deadpanned look. “Really? I was trying not to make this about quidditch.” Nico pulled up near him, “Right, you tried to avoid making this about it, on the _quidditch_ pitch, on _quidditch_ brooms, while with a Slytherin who just so happens to be on the _quidditch_ team which your House is against in tomorrow’s _quidditch_ game. I fail to see how this _couldn’t_ be made about it.” Will tried to hit him on the arm but Nico pulled away out of reach.

“So next time we should bring our own brooms.” Will said as he weaved in and out of the hoops. Nico who was hovering in a single space looked at him oddly, “Next time?”

Will nodded his head, “Yeah, because those brooms suck.” Nico rolled his eyes; admittedly he couldn’t help but agree. Shooting Stars where great to begin with, but after a while they become slower, and braking decreased along with its ability to turn sharp corners. They were pretty cheap though, and really hard to break, which Nico guessed was why the school brought them.

Deciding that Will was already planning their next meet, Nico continued the conversation, “Yeah, well see how well your Firebolt fairs against my Moontrimmer.”

Will gave him a mega-watt smile, seemingly surprised and happy Nico had agreed so easy.  In Nico’s defence the only thing he ever did after school hours were hanging around the Common room, library, quidditch practice and more often than not he walked around the deserted corridors and hung around with some of the ghosts which inhabited the castle. Not that he really told anyone that, he didn’t want them to think that he was weirder then they already did. Though if he were being honest, he found it easier to talk to the ghosts’ then actual living people. Yeah, even he knew that was weird.

“Ha! You are so on,” Will challenged. The Firebolt might have been a little faster and more durable than Nico’s own broom, but his had better braking, tolerance to high altitudes, and it was a lot easier to do sharp corners. Not to mention that Nico had a better skill at flying at higher speeds, being a Seeker and all, while Will was a Keeper. Overall, Nico thought he could take him, though he thought it would be a close call.

After a few minutes of silence Will decided to change topic, “So, what has you out here after curfew?” Nico gave a huff, “As a Slytherin I’m pretty sure it’s expected of me. What’s your excuse?”

Will laughed, and shrugged. “Well I thought I would come here one last time before tomorrow’s game. Y’know map out the pitch.”

“No offence…but why do you need to map out the pitch? You’re a Keeper, you generally stay in one place.”

The Hufflepuff mocked offence, “Yeah, but the rest of my team doesn’t. I thought I’d come here and think of some game plans or something.”

The dark haired boy frowned, “I thought Percy was the Team Captain?” Will decided that he no longer wanted to weave through the hoops anymore, he was probably dizzy by now. Instead he hovered opposite the Slytherin. “Yeah, he is. But…I don’t know. I hoped that I could come up with something to help.”

Nico nodded, he was considering telling him about Luke’s plan. How his team were planning to exploit their weaknesses to win. Which was pretty damn cunning. But at the same time he did want to win, and giving away his teams plans would be dumb.

In the silence Will was looking at him oddly, probably wondering why Nico had suddenly spaced out. In the end Nico decided against telling Will their plan, if Hufflepuff wanted to win they should manage it themselves. This was the Slytherin way, and considering they were top of the table, their way was working so far.

“We should probably be heading back now,” Nico said as he looked around, he couldn’t actually see the castle, only the many lights inside. Will seemed to deflect a little, but still agreed.

They both managed to take their brooms to the ground. Upon walking to the broom stick shed Nico noticed one of the windows were wide open, he guessed that’s how Will got in. Rolling his eyes he walked past the window to the door.

“What are you doing?” Will hissed. Nico pulled out his wand, before looking up at Will. “Excuse you, Hufflepuffs may crawl through windows, but Slytherins are so much more classy then that.” He joked. Still he raised his wand to the lock and whispered “Alohomora.” The door opened after a faint click. Nico smirked at Will expression and took the broom still out of the blond’s hand, putting them neatly back. Then shutting the door and whispered, “Colloportus”. The sound of the click happened again and Nico checked the door to make sure it had locked. It had. Walking around the closed the window.

Will was looking between the door and Nico, “Are you a professional thief or something?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Dude, you hang around with Cecil Simmons, and you’re saying _I’m_ the thief?”

The taller boy seemed to concede to the point because he didn’t reply, instead he gestured to the castle. “Alright then, how does a Slytherin get back in?”

Nico face palmed, “You haven’t done this before have you?”

Will shook his head.

“Great, a newbie. Just follow me.”

* * *

Nico had lead Will through the castle corridors, stopping him from going the wrong way when needed. They saw two Gryffindor’s clearly trying to sneak their way through the halls too, and Will seemed to know them as Connor and Travis Stoll.

Still, Nico managed to navigate them both inside, he had learnt ages ago any routine checks that the teachers did in the castle, and it was just a matter usually staying in the main corridors. Once Will realised he tried to get Nico to change tactics, to weave through the lesser used parts, but the smaller of the two explained that’s what the teachers would think students out of bed would do. So instead go to the most obvious route because the teachers wouldn’t think of it, instead checking pretty much everywhere else.

“That’s…pretty clever.” Will admitted. Nico smirked, “I know.”

Soon they had to part ways, considering Hufflepuff Common room was found in the kitchens while his was in the dungeons. Though Nico tried is best to explain which way to go, and what to watch out for. And clearly outlined that if he was found, that Will kept his trap shut and didn’t grass Nico up. Will agreed, as long as Nico kept the same deal about him, which was fair enough.

Now Nico was silently creeping down the stairs, a few ghosts where mingling around, and he really hoped that none where going to snitch on him if a teacher walked past. Though he doubted it, he was on pretty good terms with a lot of them.

“What trouble have you been up to now boy?”

Nico froze, then processed the voice and sighed a breath of relief. Turning slightly to look to his left he could see the silver-grey form of a ghost. Lord Draben to be exact. A lot of students had nicknamed him Ghost of the Cavalier. In his life time he had attended Hogwarts but afterwards become a Cavalier, a Royalist supporter of King Charles I and his son Charles II in the English Civil War.

Straitening now knowing that he hadn’t been found out he replied, “Just went to the quidditch pitch.”

Lord Draben nodded, before stepping over to Nico and carried on walking. Nico had spoken to him enough times to tell that the ghost wanted the Slytherin to walk with him. Once he had stepped in sync with the Lords steps, did the ghost speak again.

“Did you see Edgar Cloggs? I haven’t spoken to him in years.”

Nico shook his head. Edgar Cloggs was another ghost, he normally hung around the quidditch pitch, and had been there for as long as anyone could remember. He was also a student once, though when he attended he was Chaser. Edgar usually helped out players if he was asked, he had defiantly helped Nico when he had first joined the team.

“No I didn’t. Though honestly I wasn’t really looking for him.”

Lord Draben eyed him funny, “I though you said you went to the quidditch pitch?” Nico slowly nodded, “Yeah, I did.” Then he got why the ghost was surprised, if he sneaked out without another team member (which he also guessed why the Lord though he had gone and made trouble), he hung out with the dead. He supposed Draben thought he had gone to get some tips for tomorrow’s game from Edgar. Clarifying he explained, “I went with…” What does he call Will? A friend? He doubted it, the Hufflepuff just felt sorry for him. They were known to be kind. “… A person I know.”

Guessing that it still wasn’t a good enough answer, considering the ghost was looking around for another person in a green and black uniform, and probably going back to the original idea he had been making trouble. “He’s in Hufflepuff.” Nico blurted.

Nico thought that lord Draben could of at least pretended he wasn’t surprised to hear that Nico had hung around with a) a person who wasn’t in Slytherin or b) was dead. Patting the boy on the back, though his hand went through him, the Lord chuckled. “Nice to see you making friends boy.”

Rolling his eyes he “He isn’t a friend. Just a person I know.”

Lord Draben gave him a smug look, “Will Solace?” Nico gaped at him, “H-how did you know that?” The ghost laughed, “It was a lucky guess.”

The Slytherin crossed his arms, “Seriously how did you know?”

The Lord shrugged, “The walls have ears.” Giving the ghost an ‘I-am-so-done’ look he asked “And what does that mean?”

In response the ghost pretended to think, “Well I think you would be glad to know, that I know for a fact that Will wants to be your friend.” At the end he gave a wink.

“Hold on. What? Don’t you even think about-”

Though it was too late, Lord Draben had faded in an orb of light.

He groaned in frustration as he walked the rest of the way to his Common room, “Damn ghosts.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quidditch match!  
> Hope its okay? It turns out a Quidditch match is a little more difficult then I imagined, there's always something happening! Anyways enjoy, (Hopefully). :)
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment and kudos!  
> Sorry for spelling/ grammar. :)

Waking up the next morning wasn’t exactly pleasant. His Quidditch uniform was dumped on his face.

“Wake up dumbass, we’ve got a game to play.”

It was Octavian.

“Morning to you too,” Nico grumbled. In response the blond threw a book. Sighing, Nico rolled out of bed and groaned. He really hated mornings. Shuffling over to get the rest of his uniform he started to get ready for the match. Already he could feel the Slytherin students buzzing with excitement, and well,  Nico didn’t want to let his House down. **  
**

 

* * *

Breakfast was quick. Luke was running through everything one last time, the team nodding and shaking their heads when appropriate. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was a mix of tension and anticipation between students.

As Nico was walking out he felt himself being spun around. Suddenly, he was face to face with a pair of blue eyes and a bright smile. Will.

“Hey Nico,” He greeted cheerfully.

Nico nodded in acknowledgment, “Will.”

The Hufflepuff was also dressed in the Quidditch uniform, though yellow rather than green. After a few seconds of silence Will began to scratch the back of his neck. “So, uh, good luck today.”

Nico swallowed. The fact that Will was being nice just made Nico feel worse about Luke’s plan. Though he did manage a ‘good luck to you too.’

After that it lapsed into silence again. Will looked like he wanted to say something, and Nico didn’t think he had enough social experience to carry on the conversation without embarrassing himself. So deciding that standing in awkward silence with Will wasn’t on his schelde today, Nico began to walk away. Though Will clearly didn’t get the memo, instead the Hufflepuff walked around to stand in front of the Slytherin.

“I know we’re meant to be rivals and all…” The blond explained, not quite meeting Nico’s eyes. “But I was wondering if maybe… After the match going down to Hogsmeade? The loser pays for Butterbeers?”

Damn, Nico was really hoping was wasn’t blushing, because that would seriously mess with the ‘don’t-mess-with-me’ vibe he had been building over the years.  

 

“Oh,” Nico begun, trying to sound indifferent, he was pretty sure he was failing. “Like with the whole team?”

Will’s eyes widened, “Well I was thinking just us two…”

The dark haired boy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Drew, “Come on Nico, stop wasting time with him.”

Hurt flickered through Will’s eyes though quickly replaced by a hard expression aimed at Drew, though she didn’t see it. Nico waved a hand in front of Will’s face to get him to look back at him instead of the Slytherin team who were walking out the giant oak doors.

Once the blue eyes settled back to Nico did the Slytherin finally answer, “Hogsmeade...would be nice.”

At that, the blonds smile lit up the entire room, “Alright then!” Will beamed.

Okay, now Nico knew he was definitely blushing.

“Nico! Seriously, come on!” Drew practically yelled, she had clearly come back after realising that he wasn’t following.

“I’ll see you later then,” Nico said as he begun walking away. Will nodded, still wearing a bright smile, and ran back to the Hufflepuff table where his friends where sitting. Nico noticed that the blond was receiving high fives from Cecil and Lou Ellen, as well as thumbs ups up from Percy, Hazel and few others. Nico wondered why, but then Lou Ellen caught his gaze and gave him a knowing wink. Then he decided he really didn’t what to know.

“COME ON!” Drew hissed as she dragged him out. ** **  
** **

 

* * *

Nico stood in front of the gate, ready to fly out onto the pitch when it finally opened. He was nervous, and for more than one reason. A) He still wasn’t 100% on board with Luke’s plan. Admittedly it was a good idea, and Nico knew that, but he couldn’t help feeling a little bad. B) After the match he was going to Hogsmeade with Will. Nico thought back to last night with Lord Draben, maybe Will really did want to be friends, secretly he hoped so.

Though first he had a game to win. As if on queue the gates opened, quickly mounting his broom shot out onto the pitch. As per usual some players went left while the rest went right, flying close to the towers where the spectators watched and cheered. A few players did a few fancy moves just to show off, but everyone knew that it was more Gryffindors style.

Then they all met together, hovering opposite the Hufflepuff team who had come out before hand.

Professor Nike walked onto the pitch, dressed in her referee robes, carrying the box with the various different balls.

“Alright,” She said, her voice stern as she looked at each player individually. “A clean match!”

Everyone took their starting positions. The Keepers guarding the goals, the Chasers hovering lowest, ready to catch the Quaffle. The Beaters sitting just a little higher, ready to defend the Chasers. Finally the two Seekers, above everyone else, preparing to find the Golden Snitch.

Once everyone was ready, the Bludgers and snitch were released. The Quaffle was thrown in the air, and the whistle was blown.

The match had started.

All six Chasers surged forward, battling each other for the ball. Each Beater kick starting their broom into action, tightly handling their batons, and the Seekers took off in search for the Snitch.

Nico immediately pulled his broom up, it would mean he could avoid any scuffles below as well as making easier to spot the Snitch.

Upon looking down he noticed Michael Yew and Austin Rayes throwing the Quaffle to each other, dodging swiftly from the grasp of Bryce and Piper. Austin reached the goals and as he flew past threw the ball through the middle ring. Chris gave Rayes a annoyed glare and some muttered swear words, before turning his attention back to the game. Which was completely different to Bryce’s reaction, which included insults and Nico was pretty sure one or two threats. Nico seriously thought of yelling ‘Your Slytherin is showing!’, but he was pretty sure Bryce would chase after him, which really wasn’t what the team needed right now.

Nico looked around for Lee Fletcher, luckily he was sitting near by, obviously he couldn’t find the Snitch either.

Searching below again he saw Kayla hit a Bludger towards Drew, though was knocked back by Octavian, clipping Michael’s arm. Though the Hufflepuff managed to stay on his broom after a few minutes of uncertain swaying.

Suddenly a flash of gold caught Nico’s eye, just above one of the Hufflepuff towers. Realising Lee hadn’t seen it Nico urged his broom to move quickly. Unfortunately as soon as he moved Fletcher was on his tail.

Luck seemed to be on Nico’s side because the Snitch darted higher, meaning he could take the advantage. Going faster he gained altitude, despite the height he could still hear the roaring of the crowd.

Though he stopped once the Snitch disappeared from view, looking around to try see it again he cursed. Lee was also climbing up higher on his broom. Quickly looking around and down, he scanned through the sky, but couldn’t see any sparkling gold. Though he did catch a glimpse of Percy scoring a goal for Hufflepuff.

“That Snitch is a nasty bugger, huh?”

Nico spun to his left, Lee was hovering at just about the same level. Honestly he was surprised Lee was talking to him.

“Yeah,” He tried sounding like he was invested in making conversation, but Nico couldn’t help glancing around for the Snitch.

Then a massive cheer was heard and Rachel Elizabeth Dare’s commentary was heard, “Percy Jackson scores again! 10 points to Hufflepuff!”

Returning his attention back to Lee he saw his smug smile, which only annoyed Nico.

“Don’t get hopeful Fletcher, Slytherin is going to win this game.”

Lee raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? You might want to tell your team that.”

Ignoring the comment the Slytherin looked below, still trying to find the tiny object he was meant to catch.

He could make out players but Rachel’s voice booming out the speakers helped. “Bryce throws the Quaffle to Drew, Drew dodges Frank’s Bludger! And Tanaka scores!”

Nico couldn’t help smiling, then turned to the other Seeker, “Take that as message received.”

Lee clenched his jaw, “Sure it’s just not foul play?”

Nico had never wanted someone to fall off their broom before, but within six words Nico was close to wishing Lee would. Instead the Slytherin shrugged, “If Hufflepuff are as sore losers as Gryffindor that’s not my problem.”

Lee was about to reply but his eyes flickered to something behind the Slytherin. As Nico turned around Lee shot straight past him, though the dark haired boy managed to catch a quick view of the Snitch moving quickly downwards. Pushing the handle of his Moontrimmer he too began chasing the tiny ball. Nico soon caught up with the Hufflepuff, then took the lead, keeping his eyes fixed on the shiny object.

They were rapidly descending and soon would have to pull up to avoid crashing into the ground. The snitch flew close to the floor, Nico following close behind. He could see Lee flying above and slightly behind him, clearly he was attempting to get in front of the Slytherin.

Despite everything, he could still hear Rachel’s voice. “Kayla hits a Bludger towards Bryce, Luke rebounds it towards Austin, and he narrowly dodges it! Bryce throws the Quaffle! And Solace catches it!”

For a second Nico lost concentration, about to turn his head towards the Hufflepuff Keeper, though managed to focus back on to his task at hand. He couldn’t afford to get distracted. Gritting his teeth he surged forward, he was going to catch this damn Snitch. He mentally hoped he wouldn’t lose sight of it again as it took his spiralling around a tower and dipping and diving through the air. Lee Fletcher always hot on his heels, or even at times taking the lead.

The suddenly the crowd gasped. Nico had no idea what had happened but could just about hear Professor Nike’s whistle, chancing a glance at Lee he found the Seeker frozen looking towards the floor. Turning around he noticed someone laying on the grass, their broom a few feet away from them.

“Michael Yew has fallen off his broom!” Rachel’s voice cried. The school healer Sir Asclepius ran onto the pitch, with the help of some other members of staff they managed to put Michael on a stretcher, then walking away, supposedly to the infirmary.

Professor Nike’s whistle blew again, and everyone was back in action. Though Michael’s accident meant that both Seekers had lost the snitch. Again.

Lee shook himself out his daze and looked at Nico, the Slytherin could recognize anger in his eyes. Nico didn’t fancy an argument in the middle of the game, so before Fletcher could open his mouth, Nico flew past him in search of his prize to end the match. It seemed Michael’s accident had managed to shake Lee off because he seemed to have stopped marking Nico, instead flying off in his own search.

Circling the pitch he saw Piper score a goal, in which he found himself smiling at. Soon after Percy tried to score but Chris caught it. Nico noticed that the Captain of the Hufflepuff team seemed a bit...off.

Luke hit a Bludger aiming for Percy but Frank whacked it towards Bryce, though the Chaser managed to duck out the way.

 

Still looking for the Snitch he sighed in frustration, Lee had taken to marking him again. Deciding to use a trick Luke had told him, the Slytherin pretended to see it above them, faking a smile and flicking his eyes around in the quick movements as the Snitch did. He then began to go for it, still following its made up movements as he went. Lee took the bait and also made his way to where Nico was looking, the dark haired boy went only a little slower than the normally would, but still pretended to flow the Snitch’s trail, the Hufflepuff desperately looking around to see what Nico could. As Lee searched for a figment of Nico’s imagination, the Slytherin discreetly looked for the real Snitch.

Though instead he saw Frank Zhang crashing into one of the towers, the Beater disappeared in a Ravenclaw tapestry then a few seconds later rolled out at the very bottom, his broom shortly following. Professor Asclepius ran back onto the pitch, though by the time he got there Frank was limping away.

Percy had the Quaffle, but as Bryce sped past hit it out of Jackson’s grasp, then managed to make his way over the goals and score in the lowest hoop. Nico looked at Percy, that wasn’t like him at all, Bryce’s move had been simple, Percy should of been able to dodge or block that easy. Looking back on the ground where Frank fell he didn’t know what to think. Drew had said accidents happened all the time, and they did, but he was honestly wondering if these ‘accidents’ weren’t something else. Taking a deep breath he decided that he didn’t want to think about it, he was in the middle of the game and he couldn’t let Lee catch the Snitch.

Riding higher he looked around, Lee was at the other side of the pitch near where Nico had pretended to see the Snitch, Fletcher seemed to of caught on to what Nico had done judging by look the Hufflepuff was sending him. Nico had stopped behind the Hufflepuff's goals, Will had noticed him sitting there and while the Quaffle was on the other side of the pitch the keeper turned his head with a grin, “You distracting me di Angelo?”

Nico fumbled with his words for a while before coming up with the intelligent answer of a spluttered ‘no’.

Will checked in front of him to make sure the Quaffle still was far enough away before turning back, the grin had grown wider, “Maybe not intentionally, but just sitting there makes me want to look at you Sunshine.” Nico thought he was going to fall off his broom, darting his glace anywhere, but will he saw something, next to one of the Hufflepuff hoops he noticed a flash of gold.      

He pushed his broom forward and kept his eyes on the target, dodging a Bludger from Kayla who had realised he was advancing on the Snitch. Luckily so had Octavian, and flew past, hitting the ball back. Nico followed the Snitch as it darted left, right then left again. He swerved past a tower and shot straight through the middle of the pitch.

Rachel had caught on and her voice rang out, “Nico di Angelo is gaining on the Snitch!”

The ball of gold suddenly went straight up and so Nico followed, knowing Lee wouldn’t be far away. They climbed into the sky, and Nico was sure that at this height that most of the audience could only see Lee and Nico as dots, and wouldn’t have a clue where the snitch was. Suddenly the Snitch shot back down, Nico panicked. Lee was below him, which would make it easier for the Hufflepuff to catch.

In a split second he did the only thing an insane person would do. He threw himself off his broom. As he fell he tried to make himself as air stream as possible, he could see the Snitch, a bright gold compared to the grey sky. He also caught Lee who clearly had no idea what the protocol was for someone free falling towards you, even so Fletcher simply stopped and gaped, which wasn’t always that helpful.

As he barrelled past Lee, Nico realised he was coming close to the Snitch. He had one chance. Trying to get in a position where he could reach out a grab it he twisted in the air, because really it was hard with the wind roaring in your ears and flapping his bangs in his eyes. Stretching his arm out and opened his hand he reached out, then he felt something come into contact. Quickly clasping his hand shut he brought his arm back towards him. Though it didn’t solve the problem of becoming a splat on the floor.

As he descended he noticed a group of players hovered over one area, though he was more worried about the fact he was coming close to the pitch. He thought about trying the spell Arresto Momentum as he fumbled with his quidditch robes trying to find his wand, but it was difficult with one hand while dive bombing from the sky.

Thankfully a player a green robes came to his rescue, as they whipped past at high speed, grabbing Nico and pulling him onto the back of their broom.

“What were you thinking!” The person yelled. It was Piper.

Before he managed to show her his prize or explain he noticed someone else being carried off the pitch on a stretcher, which Nico guessed was why a some players had grouped in one area. Piper sped past, he could see who was, Percy Jackson.

Wondering what he had missed, Nico raised his arm, the snitch still proudly in his hand.

“Nico has caught the Snitch!” Rachel yelled.

Piper hovered over to where Nico’s broom had fallen, and he managed to sit himself back on it, despite it being a little more beat up then when they had started. Then watched Percy being taken away, glancing from Percy to Piper, Nico could tell she didn’t like the outcome of the match either, it was worse than Gryffindor's match... Last time they had two players down, and now three...those were a lot of “accidents”.     

Although Nico could hear the cheering of the Slytherin House, he couldn’t help but focus on the booing, grumbling and even a few insults which seemed to be coming from everyone else. ** ** **  
** ** **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tah dah, another chapter!  
> Nico pays a visit to the infirmary...  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for grammar & spelling.

The Slytherin Common room was a filled with students celebrating, which would no doubt carry on through the day, and knowing his House they would continue to rub it in other peoples face till the end of the year, and probably beyond that.

The dark room which normally was quiet now had pupils chatting away, the Quidditch team receiving hand shakes and nods of gratitude. There were a few younger students who gave chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees, pumpkin pasties, and god knows what else to the team members, Nico thought it was nice of them, he even got a cauldron cake.

Still, despite the fact that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Nico was distracted. He looked around for the rest of the team who for the most part were relishing in the attention, Luke had a smirk on his face, as did Bryce and Octavian. Chris was giving mock bows while his cheeks were full of sugar quills. Drew was taking any sweets that were offered, which surprised him because Drew never shut up about her being on a diet, though he did see her putting the sweets on one of the tables allowing other people to eat them if they desired. Nico smiled, he knew Drew wasn’t always rude and annoying, admittedly she was most of the time but there was moments in a blue moon when she wasn’t that bad. Piper was standing off to the side a little like he was, Nico thought it was a little strange, she normally spent as little time inside the Common room as possible. Usually she hung out with Jason, Annabeth, Leo and the rest of that group, though if he was being honest with himself he wasn’t sure he wanted to go out get, judging by the reaction at the game not many were happy about Slytherins win.

Speaking of, Professor Nike had warned them that another enquiry would be made by her and a few other teachers, Luke had shrugged and told them they were wasting their time.

“Great game, huh?”

Nico turned his head to who ever had started talking to him, it was Mitchell Weller. “Oh, uh, yeah...I guess.”

Mitchell raised an eyebrow, “You guess? You guys won! Of course it was great!”

Nico shrugged, “Yeah, but 3 players from Hufflepuff went down.”

At that Mitchell seemed to slump a little, Nico knew that Weller at least spoke to Percy. “I know,” Mitchell finally said, “But you have to admit, Slytherin isn’t exactly popular. And we are at the top of the table, so if other Houses can’t win...”

At the suggestion Nico was a little shocked, “Are you saying that you think Gryffindor and Hufflepuff purposely lost to make it look like Slytherin were cheating?”

Mitchell didn’t say anything but it was clear that the boy was thinking it. Nico shook his head, “No way, that would mean that both teams would not only have to be in on it, but to purposely injure themselves? I can’t see it.”

Mitchell sighed, “Look whatever, we won, why are you dwelling over it? You seem to suddenly be against your own team.” His voice turning a little annoyed at the end. Nico glared, “I’m not turning against anyone, I’m just saying that it a little weird that opposing players go down when we go against them.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes, “Yeah? Well do yourself a favour and don’t go around saying that, especially in here.” Mitchell gestured around the room, “You don’t want enemies in your own House Nico.” And with that Mitchell walked away, back into the thick of the crowd, who by now had taken to casting the Verdillious spell to create a giant snake from bright green sparks weaving itself above the heads of pupils.

Though Nico was trying to take a moment to think about what Mitchell had said. However there wasn’t a single way that Nico could see it working. The Gryffindors definitely weren’t the type to lose on purpose, they would fight tooth and nail to win, and Hufflepuffs were about fair play and working hard, they wouldn’t just lose. Besides the Captains were Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, hell would freeze over before they ever let one of their friends get hurt on purpose, especially over something as simple as a Quidditch match.

Though there was one thing that Mitchell was right about, Nico wasn’t going to be preaching his thoughts off anytime soon. That would get him in serious trouble with his House, and considering he lived with them he knew when to shut his mouth.

Taking a breath he went towards the dormitories, and got dressed, and despite being a pureblood he liked to wear muggle clothing. Black jeans, T-shirt, converses and hoodie, with a dark aviator jacket. Other House members, mentioning no names (Octavian) thought it was weird for him to do, saying that he should know better than to wear something degrading and that it put shame to Salazar Slytherin’s name. Nico had replied that people like Octavian were putting the Slytherin House to shame, which had earned a ‘watch-your-back’ glare.

As he came back down he looked at the time, it was about 2:20pm, he knew he had told Will that he was going to go down to Hogsmeade with him, but considering what had happened would Will want to go? Knowing that outside his Common room his presence wouldn’t be welcome to a lot of students, he still decided to go out for a walk, it wasn’t like his presence was ever wanted to begin with. Besides he needed some time away from his House mates victorious shouts of glee.

As he took his leave he swiped box of Bertie Blott’s Every Flavour Beans, Licorice Wands and Blue Raspberry Rings. To begin with he thought about going to find somewhere isolated, maybe find a ghost to talk to, but he thought he should take a visit to the infirmary first.

Walking quickly along the old corridors he was fully aware of some of the glares and whispers among the other students. Despite mentally repeating to himself that he wasn’t a cheater and had done nothing wrong, he couldn’t help but feel affected by accusing voices, but he supposed that he was in the Slytherin team, he was bound to be associated with the rest of the team. So by the time that he had reached the infirmary doors he was practically out of breath from basically running through the halls, he wasn’t eager to get into any fights or arguments, that would just make things worse.

Even so, standing at the doors now had his heart drumming against his chest. What should he say? Would he be told to get lost? Maybe he shouldn’t of come, maybe he should just go back to his Common room, or find to ghost to hang out with. In the end he stood outside the doors for about 10 minutes, deciding what to do before he made up his mind. He hadn’t done anything, he was just going to be a good person and see if the Hufflepuff players were alright, he didn’t need to feel bad about it. Or did he? It was his team that they were playing when they got injured, but then again Nico can’t control what the rest of his team does... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he put one foot in front of the other, second guessing and doubting himself wasn’t helping anyone.

Opening the door he peeked his head through, there sure was a lot of people. The entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team plus Hazel, as well as a few Gryffindor, including Jason. Then there were some Ravenclaw, Annabeth, Leo and Lou Ellen. He also noticed Cecil, who clearly hadn’t bothered to go to their House party. At least he wouldn’t be a lone Slytherin.

“Nico?” Hazel asked, clearly a surprised. He kind of wished she hadn’t done that because before no one had noticed him, now everyone's heads had turned in his direction.

He stepped out from behind the door and gave an awkward wave, “Oh, um...hi.”

No one said anything for a second before Will burst through the group, “Nico! Sorry I know we said we would go to Hogsmeade but....well I got caught up.” Pointing towards his team mates, Frank and Percy were awake and watching the scene unfold, while Michael was asleep.

“Oh, it’s fine, really. I, uh, just, y’know.” He cursed himself for fumbling so much with his words but he never did well with crowds, especially with their entire attention on him. Still, he held up his collection of sweets that he had gotten, and looked over to Percy and Frank, who were still looking at him, Frank looked slightly confused but Percy’s face broke into a grin.

“Cool! You got us sweets? I’ll take the Blue Raspberry Rings please.” Percy said as he eyed the blue and white packaging. Nico smiled a little, he was glad that Percy was still being himself. He walked over and gave the sweets to the Hufflepuff Captain, who took of the wrapping like a child and began to stuff his face giving a ‘thanks’ mid-chew. Nico looked at Frank who decided on the Licorice Wands which left Bertie Blott’s Every Flavour Beans for Michael when he woke up.

Through the entire time there was an awkward tension, no one yet talking about the elephant in the room. That is until Lee Fletcher opened his mouth, “So what? You think that giving out some sweets are just going to make up for your cheating?”

Nico fumbled with his words for a few seconds, trying to form a sentence which explained that he didn’t cheat and that he had no idea what happened. Unfortunately so many pairs of eyes got the better of him and he just made himself look like a idiot. Starting again he managed it a bit better, “Look, I- I really don’t know-”

Lee shook his head, and cut him off, “You know at the beginning of the game you seemed awfully sure that your team were going to win. And two out of three times you made sure I was distracted.”

The Slytherin winced, okay when he said it like that it did look bad, he had told Fletcher that Slytherin was going to win, but he meant it more like rivalry banter. Then pretending to see the Snitch when Frank fell off his broom was a coincidence, the same was when Nico fell off his broom to get the Snitch. Okay, so it wasn’t like Nico accidently fell off his broom, but he didn’t realise at that about the same time Percy was going to fall off either.

Stepping forward he attempted to clear the air, “I didn’t mean that Slytherin was going to win as a promise just a little game banter, I swear it wasn’t like I was telling you it because I knew you didn’t stand a chance. And I wasn’t distracting you, okay so pretending to see the Snitch, that was a distraction,” at the glare Lee was giving him Nico decided to hurry it along. “But it wasn’t to distract you from seeing whatever happened to Frank, it was just a tactic so I could get away and find the Snitch. Then falling off my broom? I just did that because I thought you were going to catch the Snitch, so I did what came naturally.”

Kayla looked at him as if he was crazy, “What came naturally? You jumped off your broom!”

Nico shrugged, “That’s naturally for me.”

Will stepped in front of the Slytherin, “I believe him.”

Austin’s eyes widened, “Will! You have to admit, it’s a bit shady.”

Will nodded, “I agree that it looks like something isn’t right, but I believe Nico, he wouldn’t do something like that.” Looking back at the dark haired boy, Nico gave a nod in agreement accompanied with a small smile. Nico was glad that someone believed him, and it was made better by the fact it was Will.

Hazel pushed her way through too, looking determined, “I believe Nico too, he’s my friend so I know he wouldn’t do something like that.” Nico’s smile got slightly bigger, he wasn’t expecting that, neither Hazel declaration of him as her friend or for her to stand up for him.

Percy gave a ‘Yeah, he wouldn’t’ but he was kind of hard to tell with his mouth full. Jason gave a shake of his head, stating that he couldn’t see Nico cheating on something like a Quidditch game. And to Nico’s greatest surprise Reyna also agreed, as did Leo as well as Frank. Annabeth gave her nod of approval, though saying she found it weird that in both cases the accidents seemed to be the same, Jason fell off his broom like Percy and Michael, while Zoe and Frank crashed into a tower. Then Lou Ellen said despite not knowing him she didn’t think he would be the type, plus if Will didn’t think so then it was good enough for her. Cecil, being from the same House as him, concluded that even though they never hung out (which Cecil also said would have to change), he couldn’t see him do something like that.

All in all everyone stood their ground, Lee still giving him suspicious glances and Kayla being on the fence, she had stated that she wanted to believe him, but looking at it from her point of view it looked dodgy. And Nico accepted that. The only other person in the room who hadn’t voiced their opinion was Michael but he was still passed out.

After a few minutes people began to chat again, from events from the game, homework or tests which were coming up, to sharing plans on what they were doing for the rest of the weekend. Everyone seemed to be less tense now that the issue had been talked about, though it didn’t mean the tension was completely gone. Still, Nico felt relieved, he didn’t think that he was have so many people take his side, he hadn’t even thought that anyone would want to listen to his explanations. He was glad he was wrong. **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico thinks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been SO busy lately. Hopefully this is okay. :)

After the crowd in the infirmity had settled into a friendly chatter Will and Nico decided to make their exit. There were more then enough people there for the injured players, not to mention that more visitors had started to arrive such as Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Connor and Travis Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Piper McLean.

Which was how they found themselves in Hogsmeade village. The weather was cloudy and slightly windy, still, they walked into The Three Broomsticks Inn and sat down at a table in the corner. When they walked in it was mostly quiet, like it usually was, witches and wizards staying in corners and well out of the way of passers by, talking in hushed voices. When Nico first came here he thought they all looked a little shady, a lot of them dressed like they hung out with Deatheaters, but he had been assured that they were mostly just old and odd. Though there was one wizard who was making a fair bit of noise, he stumbled a few times so Nico assumed that the guy was drunk.  

During time it took to get down here the small talk was slightly awkward, but in Nico’s defence it wasn’t often where he actually hung out with a living person. So naturally it was up to Will to start the conversation. They had both decided to sit as far away from the drunk guy so sat at a table on the opposite end by the window. “So what do you want? Butterbeer?” Nico looked up from where he had been glancing around the room to the blond next to him. “Oh, um, yeah sure,” He made a move to reach into his jacket pocket to retrieve some coins when a tanned hand stopped him.

“It’s alright. We made a deal remember? Whose team lost would pay.”

The smaller boy blinked a couple of times, all he could think about was the fact that Will hadn’t removed his hand and he was debating whether to move his own hand or keep it where it was. Swallowing he finally replied, “Yeah, well taking into account today’s events I thought-”

A smile graced Will’s lips as he shrugged, “Nothing was proven right?” And with that the Hufflepuff got out his seat and walked towards the bar giving a promise to be back in a few minutes.

Nico watched Will as he walked up to the bar, the Slytherin took into account what the taller boy was wearing. Like Nico the blond had gone with muggle clothing, blue jeans, a white T-shirt which was nearly hidden under the blue coat. He also had some shoes which had a small tag saying ‘Vans’, he guessed it was sort of like the Twilfitt and Tattings of the muggle world. Nico looked up to the boy in question to find that Will was looking back at Nico, this time a grin was on the blond's face, Nico quickly looked away hoping that his face didn’t look as red as it felt.

Suddenly a loud bang made Nico jerk his head back up, turning his head slightly he saw the drunk guy from before trying to get back on his feet, another wizard was picking up a stool from where the drunk man had fallen over it. The bartender didn’t look to impressed as he had a set frown on his face as he gave Will two butterbeers in exchange for coins. Will quickly made his way back over to Nico while at the same time trying not to spill the drinks.

“Wow, that guy has definitely had one too many,” Will chuckled once he was in earshot.

Nico took a glance at the wizard as he was slurring his way through a conversation with the bartender. “Yeah, if he carries on he will probably be thrown out.” The blond nodded in agreement as he slid one full cup to Nico, “Well there you go, one butterbeer as promised.”

“Thanks,” Nico said with a tiny smile as he put his hand around the handle.

“So, er, not too be rude or anything…” Will started. Nico looked up wide eyed, oh gods, Will already knew that he was weird, he’s probably wondering why he even invited him here. “But...Why are you wearing muggle clothes?”

Nico blinked then looked himself down, then furrowed his brow in confusion. His intelligent response was “What?” Will chuckled and nodded his head towards the Slytherin, “Your clothes. They’re muggle.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? I don’t know if you noticed but you're wearing muggle clothes too?” The Hufflepuff smiled, “Yes but a) my mum’s muggle, and b) my House isn’t well known for disliking muggle culture.”

At the last part Nico narrowed his eyes at the boy next to him, “Because I’m a pureblood that means that I’m not allowed to wear muggle clothes?” Quickly Will shook his head, “No, of course not. I was just surprised you wanted to wear muggle clothes, thats all.”

The blond took a few gulps of his drink while Nico took a couple of sips from his. “Just because a few famous Slytherins are known for their beliefs doesn’t mean that it goes for the entire House y’know,” Nico blurted. Will’s smile only seemed to grow, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like you had the problem with muggles.”

Nico shrugged, “It’s alright I guess. Just no more Slytherin stereotypes, otherwise I’m going to do the same about Hufflepuff.”

Will smirked, “Go right ahead.”

Taking it as a challenge Nico sat straighter, “Alright. Hufflepuffs sit in your Common room all day and just eat cookies and milk.”

Will crossed his arms, “Okay, it’s not like that hasn’t happened once, but we don’t _just_ do that. I mean dude we are the House of the _hard working_. Besides I can think of a ton of Slytherin stereotypes.”

It was Nico’s turn to cross his arms, “Oh yeah?”

Will nodded, “Slytherin’s hate the Gryffindors because they always lose to them.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “That’s definitely not true.” Will smiled, “Yeah I know you guys don’t all hate the Gryffindors.”

“Well that too, but I meant that Gryffindors don’t win against us.” Nico joked.

Will laughed, “Okay, okay, so what are Slytherins like?” He whispered as he leaned closer to the smaller boy. Nico didn’t say anything for a while, taking into account the space between them, finally he replied, “I suppose it depends what Slytherin you ask.”

Will swallowed, before answering in the same low tone, “I’m asking you.”

At this point Nico entire focus was how close Will had suddenly gotten, were they always sitting this close?

Suddenly a crush sounded on the other side of the room, both boys snapped their attention to where the noise had originated from. The same drunk guy from before had knocked a table over, sending all the cups which had been sitting on top smashing on the floor, the drinks soaking the floor.

“That was your last warning! GET OUT!” The bartender yelled at the guy. Either the wizard didn’t hear him or he was just ignoring what was being said because he continued to carry on stumbling his way around.

The bartender had clearly had enough, as quick as a flash he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, he mumbled ‘Mobiliarbus’ which opened the Inn’s door then pointed his wand at the drunk guy, ‘Carpe Retractum!’ The drunk man was then seized and pulled out from where he was attempting to sit on a stool, then followed the wands movement across the room and out the door. The bartender said another ‘Mobiliarbus’ which slammed the door shut.

For a few seconds everyone stared at the door, but rapidly got over the shock and the Inn’s usual quiet atmosphere returned.

“Well, I guess no one can say that Charms don’t came in handy,” Will chuckled. However Nico’s attention was caught on a figure sitting on the opposite end of the establishment. It was a tall blond wearing a black suit, something which was stylish in the younger generation of purebloods, it looked like something out of Madam Malkin’s Robes of All Occasions. Though it wasn’t so much the smart attire that Nico was fixated on, it was the person. It was Luke Castellan. Frowning to himself he wondered what his team mate was doing here, they didn’t seem to be anyone else from the team or House. Making things stranger Luke hadn’t even gotten anything, he was just sitting on a chair, his gaze looked focused but not quite looking at anything in the room.

Before he knew what he was doing Nico stood up and walked over to the older boy. He thought he heard Will say something but he wasn’t concentrating, he did notice though that the Hufflepuff didn’t follow him.  

“Luke?”

That seemed to snap the attention back from whatever daydream the Quidditch captain was having.

“Oh, hey Nico.”

Nico looked around, checking that he was indeed right, Luke was sitting by himself. “Why are you here alone?”

Castellan shrugged, “I dunno, I needed to get away from school for awhile I suppose. Besides I’m meeting Octavian and Bryce in a few minutes.”

“Right, so er I’ll just...go then…” Nico fumbled, the way that the blond had said it sounded like Luke was getting irritated.

Luke smiled, “Yeah better get back to your date.” Nico nearly tripped over himself, “My- my what?!” He shook his head, “No, no, its not a date.” Though he was about 800% that his face was an embarrassing shade of tomato red.

Luke raised an eyebrow, “If you say so.”

Nico was about to say that he was sure that whatever was happening right now between him and the Hufflepuff, it was anything but a date. Unfortunately before he got the chance the Hufflepuff in question had obviously gotten bored with sitting by himself and joined the two Slytherins.

“Luke,” Will said in a neutral tone as he nodded his head towards the Slytherin captain. Nico thought it was a bit strange, normally Will was a little more...cheery. Luke didn’t seemed fazed by it, instead he returned the gesture accompanied by a short “Will”.  

Then it fell into a awkward silence, Will wasn’t saying anything, which was a change from earlier when they were on their way down to Hogsmeade, when sometimes it seemed the guy couldn’t shut his mouth. Instead Will was glaring at the Luke. Castellan on the other hand seemed perfectly fine, whether he knew that he was on the receiving end of the look Will was giving Nico didn’t know.

“Right,” Nico started, effectively breaking the uncomfortable silence, “We better go.” The younger Slytherin grabbed Will’s arm and pulled him away, the blond didn’t need much persuading to go either, in fact he looked almost glad.

“Bye, Luke. I’ll see you later,” Nico said as he walked toward the door. He heard a mumbled “Yeah, see you,” before they were outside.

Even when the old wooden door was shut Will was still glaring, though it was now at the door so in Nico’s opinion it looked kinda funny, the way the Hufflepuff was looking made it seem  the door had done something to offend the guy.

“What was that about?” Nico asked.

Will stopped glaring at the door and sighed, he went to open his mouth but Nico held out a hand to stop him, “If you say nothing I’m going to throw you out the clock tower.”

Will shook his head with a smile, “Well damn, there goes my answer.” Nico rolled his eyes, as he began walking away from the Inn, Will followed. Instead they wandered through the main street of Hogsmeade, it was still windy so they both huddled in their coats.

“I guess the Quidditch match just got to me,” Will shrugged after a few seconds of silence. Nico stopped and looked up at him, “The match? You said that you believed we didn’t do it.”

Will looked away, “I said that I believed you didn’t do it.”

Nico frowned, “But you think the rest of the team are cheaters? You think _my_ team are cheaters?”

The blond let out a breath, “I’m just looking at it realistically. I mean Jason and Zoe go down in the first game, maybe it was an accident. But then Michael, Frank and Percy go down in the next, you have to admit that is a lot of accidents.”

The Slytherin didn’t say anything for a second, he felt a little conflicted. He knew that Will was making some sense, but the team were the ones that he called friends since he started on the team. Sure he had the others back him up at the infirmary, but was it down to pity? Or not wanting to argue with Will? Who was clearly their friend. Maybe the others just didn’t want to upset Will, and it had nothing to do with believing Nico.

Nico looked back up at Will who was patiently waiting for him to say something, he opened his mouth but was cut short when they heard a voice call out, “Hey! Will!”

They both looked to their left where the voice had come from to find Lou Ellen and Cecil walking their way. Both looked like they had been to Honeydukes as they were holding a bag of sweets. Will put on a smile and waved.

“Hey guys,” Will said as they came closer, stealing a sweet from Lou Ellen’s bag, she didn’t seem to mind. Nico gave a simple wave of acknowledgement, his mind was still churning from what Will had said.

Maybe it was a lot of accidents, but nothing had been proven. Will was just like everyone else, he didn’t want to be Nico’s friend, the Hufflepuff just felt sorry for him. He felt like kicking himself, of course that was it! Hufflepuffs were the nicest around school, it was just a fact, so obviously Will felt bad for him. But he didn’t need anyone’s pity.

“-ico?” The Slytherin snapped out of his thoughts to find Will, Cecil and Lou Ellen looking at him expectantly. Cecil must of caught onto the lost expression because he pointed to Tomes and Scrolls, “We were thinking of heading over? You cool with that?”

Nico stepped back, he didn’t need anyone, especially people who pitied him. “No, I’m going back to Hogwarts.” Cecil and Lou Ellen looked confused while Will tried to reach out to him, but Nico shrugged him off. “Wait, Nico, I’m sorry, I shouldn't of said-”

Nico gave a twisted smile, “No, I’m glad you did. Now I know where we stand.” Then he walked away, leaving Will with a dejected expression, and Cecil and Lou Ellen looking for an explanation.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fishy going on?
> 
> Thanks to all who read, I hope you like the chapter. XD  
> Sorry to grammar/ spelling mishaps. :)

The train back was quiet, but then again Nico guessed that he was comparing it to the ride here, Will had been with him and despite the fact it had somewhat awkward, it hadn’t been completely silent. He felt like fool. He had actually tricked himself into thinking that Will wanted to be friends, that any of them wanted to be friends with him. How stupid could he get?

At the moment he was making his way to the Slytherin Common room, it was safe there. Plus it meant that less people could talk to him. As he went down the stone steps, descending into the dim light of the dungeons, he mentally slapped himself for trusting too quickly. He mumbled the password ‘Black Mamba’ and proceeded to internally scold himself.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Nico looked up to see Octavian sitting on one of the leather sofas, a dark red bound book in his hand. For a second the younger boy didn’t say anything, then “What are you doing here?”

Octavian gave him an odd look, “Excuse me? Its my Common Room too.” Nico shook his head as he walked over to where the blue eyed boy was sitting, then plopped himself on the opposite sofa. “Yeah, but I thought you, Bryce and Luke were going to Hogsmeade?”

Octavian frowned, “What? When?”

“Um, now?”

Octavian put down the book he was reading on the coffee table which was between them. “No? What idiot told you that?”

Nico smirked. “Luke. Y’know that idiot.”

The older of the two opened his mouth then closed it, he looked somewhat troubled at the news, “Oh? I didn’t realise.”

Nico shrugged as he stood up, “Maybe Bryce got the memo and they are down there now.” Octavian sat back, “No? Bryce is in the dorms doing his History of Magic work.” Nico chuckled, “I thought I smelt bacon burning, I do hope he isn’t straining himself,” he said sarcastically.

Octavian only continued to frown, ignoring Nico’s comment, “Maybe I should go down to Hogsmeade if Luke is waiting down there.”

Nico shrugged, “Is it worth it? He’s probably given up on waiting for you guys by now, either he’s found some other people to hang out with or he’s on the train back.” Octavian seemed to concede to the point because he nodded slowly in agreement, “I suppose.”

The younger Slytherin rolled his eyes as he stood up, “If I were you or Bryce I would want to give Luke some space when he comes back, he’s probably going to be annoyed for ditching him, so I’d give him some time to cool down.” Octavian glared at Nico, “I didn’t mean to ditch Luke, neither did Bryce.”

Nico, who was walking towards the dorms smiled and turned around to the blond who was now sitting, “Still won’t stop him giving you guys an ear full.” Octavian didn’t say anything so Nico took that as his leave and made his way towards the boys dorms.

* * *

Nico sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, resting a cheek on his left hand. After a few hours of sitting in his dorm trying to hide from generally everyone he decided to come down, originally he had planned to go the the library for some of his homework, but afterwards he thought he should probably eat something. He had eaten an apple and a couple of grapes but now he was here he just wanted to go back to the dorm, the only thing was was stopping him was his sister's voice in his head telling him off for not eating enough.

 **  
** At the thought of Bianca a grim smile formed on his face, his mother of course would of agreed, remembering when she would tell him when he was younger that if he didn’t eat, then he wouldn’t grow up big and strong. Swallowing he tried to push those thoughts out his head, he always tried to block the memories of his sister and mother because sometimes he thought if he gave into them, they would never let him go. His father always seemed so stone faced about it now days but he knew better, he had vivid recollections of his father being torn apart when he heard of his daughter and wife’s deaths. Now however, his father had resulted in not speaking about it, which told Nico that he was also not over it either.

To some extent Nico could see why, his father worked a high position in the Ministry of Magic, the Head of the Department of Mysteries, a job such as that had a reputation, to be unafraid due to the known activities that happened down there.

Still, it would of been nice to talk about it, not that he always wanted to, okay he didn’t really know what to do, which was why he didn’t like to think about it.

Shaking his head he tried to focus on something else, unfortunately it was around this time when he noticed someone sqeeze on to the bench beside him. Glancing to his left he nearly groaned in frustration, Will’s friend Cecil was looking back at him. Clearly his face still gave off an irritated vibe because Cecil put his arms up in surrender, “I just wanted to talk that’s all.”

Nico didn’t say anything for a second, he already was having a bad day, he didn’t really feel like adding to it. But then again if he delayed this encounter then Cecil would surely try again, he might as well get this over with.

“Make it quick,” Nico said at last.

Cecil expression changed to relief, “Okay, look man, I’m not sure on the details of the argument between you and Will, but whatever Will said I’m 100% sure that he didn’t mean it to offend you. That just isn’t Will.”

Nico narrowed his eyes, “Well he did. Besides I don’t need any of your pity.” Nico got up from the table, not bothering wait for Cecil’s reaction.  

As he was leaving the Great Hall he bumped into someone, literally. Stumbling he looked whom he had walked into, “Luke?”

The blond brushed himself off and gave nod in the smaller boys direction, “Nico.”

Nico smiled, “So how was Hogsmeade?”

Luke raised an eyebrow, “Fine? Why?”

Nico frowned, “Octavian and Bryce didn’t go?”

Luke chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, I know. I met up with some others instead.” Nico nodded, “I thought you might of. Anyways if you here to chew them out Octavian's in the Great Hall,” as he threw a hand towards the giant oak doors, “and Bryce is in the dorms.” **  
**

The older of the two smiled, “Alright, thanks. I’ll see you back at the Common room.”

“Yeah...Okay,” As Nico watched the blond walk away. He stood there for a few seconds before deciding to walk towards the West wing, thinking of his father earlier had reminded him to see if he had any mail. Even though he would usually walk the long way, towards the East Wing, past the Greenhouses then to the West wing to avoid as many people as possible, he decided that he just wanted to get the mail and go. so he turned towards the staircase to his left and began walking towards the Court-yard.

By now the sun had disappeared leaving the sky in the gentle light of the moon, which Nico didn’t mind, in fact he preferred it. Walking through the Court-yard by himself in eerie silence probably should of made him uncomfortable or slightly scary, but in all honesty he felt relaxed by it. He saw a couple of ghosts which were milling about at the fountain in the middle which he gave a wave to, in which they answered in the same way.

As he walked he felt some how calmed by the presence of shadows which surrounded him, in the day it was difficult to hide from people, but now he could tuck himself away in the darkness and no one would be able to see or bother him.

He walked into one of the archways which left the Court-yard, and stepped into the West wing heading towards the one of the towers known as the Owlery. As the name suggested it was where family owls or people’s school owls could spend there time, usually though students went up there to receive mail.   

Ascending up to the tower his brain decided to think about his situation with Will Solace. The fact that the Hufflepuff got Cecil to try and fix things clearly said that the blond didn’t really care, just as Nico thought.

Reaching the top of the tower he looked around, as per always the tower had the walls and ceilings filled with nest boxes which many were currently in use by a range of different owls. Being night time there were many of the birds coming and going, so as he walked in he had to make sure he wasn’t about to get in the way of a owl coming in for landing. Searching the room he looked around for the di Angelo owl called Hematite, she was a Ninox owl, her back and wings were black with a few fluffy white feathers on her stomach. Looking around he tried to find her amongst the other owls who were nesting here too, luckily he didn’t need to wait too long because Hematite flew to him. Smiling to himself he spent a minute stroking her, he didn’t suppose his dad spent a lot of time giving her a scratch on her stomach. Though eventually he took the mail from her beak, it was in a grey envelope with a wax stamp which had the family crest on the flap.

“Thanks girl,” he whispered to the owl as he moved to walk back down the stairs. She seemed to get the hint because she flew into a nest box near the top. Walking back down the stairs he turned the envelope around in his hands, thinking of what his dad could of written about, it felt heavier than it normally did. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and was about to go back to his dorm when he heard.

“Nico!”

He groaned, he really couldn’t catch a break today. None other than Will Solace came rushing next to him breathing heavily, clearly the blond had been running for a little while. Nico sighed and attempted to move around the Hufflepuff, though Will had a different idea.

“Please. Can we talk?” Will asked with begging eyes.

Nico looked away, “I was hoping to go back to my room, can’t we just do this tomorrow?”

Will shook his head, “Please, it won’t take long, I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

Whether Nico was still being as stupid as earlier by agreeing, or the day had exhausted him so much he couldn’t even be bothered to argue with Will about doing this some other time, either way he found himself walking side by side with the Hufflepuff who seemed to be suddenly incapable of forming a sentence.

After a few minutes Nico decided to break the silence which was caused by Will using the time to try putting words together in his head, “Where are we going?”

The way that Will was leading them was towards the North wing. Will looked up with a tiny smile, “I thought we could maybe go for a fly? Y’know like we did before.”

Nico stopped walking, “I thought you said it was going to be quick?” Will chuckled nervously, “Oh...Well we could go to the library?” Nico thought it was a pretty bad idea, not only would it be really easy for people to hear any disagreements between the two, but it also held to chance in running into people who he wasn’t in the mood to talk to. Sighing he walked past Will towards the Quidditch pitch, he ignored the smug smile on the Hufflepuff’s face.

 

* * *

The walk to the Quidditch pitch was quiet, but then again they were trying to avoid prefects and teachers so sneaking around while holding a conversation could of gotten them caught.

Though once they were on the pitch Will had insisted that he used the charm to open the door to the broom shed, in response Nico had rolled his eyes. The Hufflepuff looked pretty proud so the smaller of the two gave a small clap and a congratulations that he didn’t have to climb through a dirty window this time around.

Now they found themselves once again flying around the Quidditch pitch on the rubbish Shooting Star brooms. Nico was hovering beside the largest hoop while the blond did a figure 8 through it. Will still hadn’t said anything so the whole thing was awkward silence which seemed to be a common thing for them, deciding that he should start due to the fact he wanted this to pick up the pace so he could collapse on his bed and read his dad’s letter which was tucked in his trousers.

“Alright, so we’re here? You wanted to talk?” Nico asked.

Will nodded, “Yeah, look today, I shouldn’t of said what I did. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

Nico frowned, “You couldn’t of said that back there?”

Nico heard Will swallow, the Hufflepuff had stopped weaving around and stood still on the same side of the goal that Nico was on, “I suppose...I just...It doesn’t matter.”

The Slytherin pushed his broom towards the blond, “You just what?”

By now Nico was hovering next to the Hufflepuff and despite it being dark he swore Will’s cheeks were red, was Will...blushing? Finally the blond managed to put a sentence together, “I just, I dunno, wanted to spent some time with you…” The last part had gone into a whisper that Nico had struggled to hear, but he definitely heard it.

“Spend time...with me?” The smaller boy asked clearly confused, was this another one of Will’s take-pity-on-the-weird-kid things?

Will gave half a smile, “Yeah…”

Nico frowned, he didn’t really know what to do in this type of social situation. So he went with something really clever, “Oh.”

Once again it went silent again, and by now Nico wanted to hit himself with something because he really didn’t know how to proceed. Luckily Will did, “Again, I’m sorry about earlier.”

The Slytherin shrugged, “You believe what you want.”

Will opened his mouth and then closed it, “I don’t 100% believe it, but it just looks a little…” He broke off, probably not knowing what word to use in case he annoyed the black haired boy even more.

Nico didn’t say anything, his brain was telling him that yes, it looked a little shady, he knew it deep down. But another part of him was saying to dismiss to comments, everyone was saying bad things his House, he felt somewhat protective over it.

“I’m sorry okay? Can we just...be friends again?” Will asked.

Nico pulled his broom away slightly, “I don’t need your pity.”

The Hufflepuff’s expression was surprised but then quickly turned to confusion, “What?”

Nico narrowed his eyes but didn’t look straight at the blond, “I don’t want your pity, I don’t care if you find me weird,” that was a lie and Nico knew it, for some reason he did care, but simply to stubborn to admit it. “I don’t need you to be doing me any favours, you can stop pretending to wanting to be my friend.”

Will looked taken back, slowly he moved his broom closer, “What? No! I’m not- I would never-” Will took a deep breath, “Nico, I’m not pretending, I am your friend, or I would like to think so. Plus there is no way that I pity you or find you weird.”

“Then why did you did you originally have Cecil to come talk to me instead of speaking to me yourself in the beginning?”

The blond frowned, “I never asked Cecil to talk to you. Why? What did he say?”

Nico shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

Will looked like he wanted to protest but he let it go, “Seriously, I never asked Cecil to say anything to you.” Nico raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. The blond held out his hands, “I swear, I had nothing to do with it.”

Nico wasn’t exactly sure that he believed him but then again he wasn’t really sure on a lot right now, he was sure that Will was hanging around him for pity, but the gentleness in the Hufflepuff’s voice had given him hope. He knew that he should stop doing this, trusting Will too easily, but he felt like he could trust Will, or he at least hoped he could.

Will’s voice brought Nico out of his head, “And maybe it was an accident after all.”

Instead of answering straight away Nico looked at the tower where Frank Zhang had crashed and fallen. The tapestry was swaying lightly in the breeze. Looking down to where Frank had fallen he frowned, then looked back up. Will must of realised because he also frowned, “What?”

Focused on the tapestry Nico urged his broom towards the tower, as he did he reached where he wanted, he wondered if the teachers had bothered looking closer. Swallowing, a thought had clicked into his head, “Actually,” he took a deep breath looking at Will who had followed him, “Actually Will, I don’t think it was an accident.”   **  
**


End file.
